


Throw yourself blindfolded into the abyss.

by Madame_V



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Colleagues to Lovers, Confessions, M/M, Mycroft's been after Greg since forever, Sexy Times, Sort of PWP, rating's on language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft can't believe the offer and he's not known for not taking advantage of a bargain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throw yourself blindfolded into the abyss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I had to get this out of my head ASAP. It was distracting me a whole fucking lot!

“Let’s take it upstairs, then.”

The words resounded in Mycroft’s mind. A far echo of the World surrounding him and he blinked in utter confusion. There was no signal of how it affected him to hear those five simple bloody words coming from the treacherous, bold creature before him. The magnitude of it impacted on him like a rock in a pond, causing ripples and distorting whatever rational thought he might be able to master. Halting any other processes he would have been minding at the moment, his focus and attention on Gregory’s words for the entirety of two seconds. A 100% of his capacity was poured into a quick analysis of the proposition.

He listened frantically considering the inflection of his voice, the tone and the intonation ( _Low. Dark. Inviting._ ). So when he looked up from the file they had been discussing, he was pleasantly surprised to know he was perfectly right. A scan over the man’s posture ( _Firm. Decided. Planned for this?_ ), hands in pockets ( _Comfortable. Confident. How long has he known?_ ).

Mycroft frowned, narrowing his eyes in disbelief and parted his lips, ‘Pardon?’ he didn’t say. The Detective Inspector sighed and licked his lower lip, looking at him as if the taller man was edible ( _Ridiculous. Preposterous._ ), “Like you heard.” He said shortly and making Mycroft blink a few times, as he started feeling a craving deep in his stomach.

Standing to his full height he walked, quietly considering, to the vast library and moved a thick volume of 'War and Peace', pulling out a pack of B&H Silver hidden behind it. He heard Greg snicker softly and felt his dark eyes preying on his back as he walked close to the window “Bit chavvy of you to use that brand, you know?” he mocked in the same light, familiar manner in which he usually treated the Holmes brothers. Unknowingly pulling at the strings on Mycroft's heart.

“Sherlock’s the one that prefers to chain-smoke the cheaper brands, I prefer to enjoy mine in these rare occasions” he explained placing filter between his lips with steady hands, old lighter in hand and taking the first blissful drag of smoke in. He loathed how it burned, but it was an efficient way to asphyxiate his thoughts.

How could he be so blind? He closed his eyes and remembered their first encounter at Sherlock’s bedside at the hospital quietly speaking of his brother as if he wasn’t in the room, laughing helplessly in the face of the grim encounter. Dining at Gregory’s home when his wife was ‘staying late at work’, watching discretely how the man cooked them omelets’ and a salad, they drank lager expecting a late call from Sherlock on a case shared by the Yard and in which the government had a special interest. Pressing memories of those long evenings next to the man revising recordings from a particularly evasive suspect, or having an angry discussion about their charge.

The looks he got should’ve been a blatant giveaway, but he simply put it to tiredness and wishful thinking. After all, Gregory had been married to a woman for 12 years and dated a few women after recovering his confidence, he was straight and requesting… Mycroft licked his lips, tasting the smoke and slowly letting it out.

After a few moments he turned, cigarette in hand and ready to negotiate, to a calm looking Gregory Lestrade. Radiating interest and curiosity, reflecting upon something that aroused him. Breathing pattern heavy, tense chest and amused expression about his handsome features. Mycroft sighed, flicking his cigarette and letting the ash fall outside the window carelessly, “You are interested in me and that’s quite clear. How long have you known of my interest? More importantly, pinpoint the exact moment you realized.” he requested in a commanding monotone.

“Probably four years ago” came the response.

Mycroft rubbed his eyes. How could he have been so careless? “When, Inspector?”

He didn’t witness the frown in Greg’s brow as he looked at the man, his entire posture turned towards Mycroft making a loud statement on how he felt for him and it was quickly giving the younger man a headache, “Well, it was a bit obvious by then. I was the last to know, apparently your PA and Sherlock had a wager for a few years before I realized… Uh, remember when we had that meeting after Sherlock’s first meeting with Moriarty? You weren’t in the best condition and when you looked at me and said you ‘Trusted them to me against your will and better judgement’, because it was a dangerous situation… And, well, you basically said that you’d prefer to keep me safe in any other circumstance and it hit me… That you really, actually like me… I mean, I know we make good partners and we understand each other, I’m fond of you two and care for you.” The man made a pause and looked at his shoes, “But that time, the way you looked at me… I don’t know, I got the feeling I was more appreciated by you than I thought… after that I kept a close eye and, well, after Sherlock’s death… During that case with an international person of interest, it was in small things and cleared my doubts…”

Mycroft looked up feeling defeated, naked as the man looked up in at him as well. Greg dedicated him a small smile, “Sorry for keeping t’myself. Back then, making a pass at you seemed tasteless…” the taller man gaped briefly and took a step back. Stripped of all doubts and slightly proud of the other man’s observational skills, he took a few long steps, keeping his usual tranquil swagger in his step even when his heart hammered in his chest as he approached his desk, where he put out his cigarette and then two more steps to the creature invading his private office in his very private house in the suburbs.

All he mastered to mutter was, “Very well” before capturing Gregory’s sweet lips between his own. Groaning instantly, the both left everything in that kiss. Inhibitions flew out the window as Mycroft’s hands generously explored from wide shoulders to the small of the policeman's back. Savoring every inch as he felt hands pull at his jacket madly, then get a tight grip on his arse and pushing them closer.

They parted from the kiss breathless and Mycroft let Greg explore his neck, “Are you sure you are anywhere near ready to have sex with a man?” he winced letting out a strangled ‘Ah’, between a moan and a complaint, as teeth clumsily sunk on his neck, swiftly followed by a generous lick.

Humming and tasting Gregory sighed ecstatic, making the genius shiver in return and said “I’m very sure. And tell your intel people they’re not doing a good job keeping up with me, if they haven’t informed you I’ve been seeing far too much gay porn for inspiration these days.”

They chuckled and giggled “Oh, dear. I did observe a raise on your sexual… Er, self-indulgence. But hadn’t-“ he captured a slow kiss closing his eyes and melting in Gregory’s talented lips, “Thank God you noticed, I didn't intend to ever do a thing about you...”

"Almost makes you happy to be fooled, doesn't it?” Greg playfully wiggled his eyebrows and Mycroft stole a chaste kiss “Plus you don’t realize how rare red-heads are in porn, these days.” Blushing madly, Mycroft chuckled and pulled at the man “Think I learn plenty, either way.” He said letting himself be guided to the sofa.

The taller man’s pale eyes trained on him as he said “Practice is quite different.”

“Looks and feels brilliant, so far” Mycroft narrowed his eyes searching for the slimmest sign of doubt in the other man as his whole frame slowly closed the space between them. And the wicked, little smirk he wore was certainly uncalled for. The taller man distanced himself from him, studying him further.

Greg groaned in frustration and rolled his eyes before pulling at Mycroft’s tie, bringing the redhead's face closer to his own, “Take me to your room and shag me until I scream, Mycroft. Now.” He ordered using the strong tone he used at crime scenes, the very one that made Mycroft feel high-strung and energetic even after long office hours and endless meetings.

Mycroft took pride in being a very collected man, but even he had his limits. Gregory held a higher power than most on his resolve to keep calm and think coldly even at his sexual encounters, mainly because he secretly admired the man. So of course he’d simply sigh, straighten his tie and pull Greg out of his study and across the long hall towards his private rooms.

Ever so imperious in his manners and demonstrating a bit of his own strength as he pushed the shorter, sturdier form of the DI against the closed door. The man panted and looked at him with determination dancing in his eyes, all too attractive and daring for a man of his age and position, if he were to be honest. But it was exactly that rebellious streak that attracted Mycroft the most, that and the manly ruggedness he seemed to wear so naturally, “Last chance to take a step back, Inspector.” He purred, seeing the silver haired detective press a hand to his face and mutter ‘Christ, you sexy sod’ and slam his hand to the doorknob opening the door, making Mycroft’s paper thin smile grow positively predatory as he was rashly pulled into his own bedroom.

As they pulled each other into another kiss Greg kicked the door closed just as he started pulling off his overcoat.

-

Five hours later, Mycroft’s head hung from the side of the bed, exposing his neck. He smoked another cigarette, his long body half wrapped in soiled bedsheets, the very picture of debauchery. Very aware of Greg’s weight next to him even if he had his eyes closed, the man snored softly and slowly shifted a leg over Mycroft’s own.

The taller man smiled to himself enjoying the closeness with Gregory’s tantalizing form, his musky smell on the sheets and Mycroft's own skin was the very cologne he preferred to wear for the rest of his days. Gregory had soldiered on through gay sex as if he had indulged his entire life. The faces and earnest exclamations were delicious treats Mycroft had unbashedly devoured and now they rested beside each other satisfied and certainly less desperate.

Mycroft focused on his partner's breathing pattern, using it as white noise as he put in order the new information ( _Bisexual. Always too repressed to express his interest in men. Possibilities of a second encounter? 89%_ ).

“I can hear you thinking” said Greg in a groggy, sleep raided voice and pulled Mycroft into the bed, slowly taking him in arms, making him have no choice but put away his cigarette “Can’t sleep?”

“No sleep for the wicked, Gregory” he said softly, returning fully to the other man’s arms and placing a hand on silver spikes, toying with the strands between his fingers “Would you be too bothered if I raised your security level?”

His question was met by a long silence. Greg remained with his eyes closed but his breathing pattern said he was fully awake and it was confirmed by a low hum, Mycroft’s grey eyes were firmly trained on the man beside him and he would remember the next scene in detail for years to come.

Of all things he expected ( _Indignation. Anger. Request for distance. Ask why._ ) he received none. Instead Greg rolled onto his back and cleverly read through his words, yet again, as he tiredly said “You take the prize for the oddest way in which I’ve been asked out.” He sighed and Mycroft got up on his elbows to kiss him again.

Mummy would be ecstatic when she knew, because from that second on he was determined to marry the amazing specimen that laid so casually beside him.

**-**

**C’est fini.**

**Author's Note:**

> So cute, right? Bye forever, I'm officially out of my mind :)


End file.
